


Satu hal

by hiirei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Minggu AkaMido #5, Romance, Teiko era, kiss
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/hiirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jika ada satu hal yang Midorima Shintarou ingin hindari, maka itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou yang jahil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satu hal

**Author's Note:**

> ●Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> ■Ya ini memang settingnya di Teiko, tapi entah kenapa rasanya gak sesuai setting._. Ah sudahlah, Rein gak pandai mengembangkan setting

Hubungan kedua pemuda berambut merah dan hijau itu normal―dalam artian teman. Keduanya memang memiliki hobi yang sama, yaitu shogi. Dan juga, keduanya sama-sama berada di klub basket. 

Midorima sendiri nyaman-nyaman saja berada di dekat si surai merah itu―bukan karena dia ingin juga, sih. Begitu pula dengan Akashi. Kapan lagi akan menemukan pemuda ramah lingkungan yang mau-mau saja bermain shogi dengannya setiap hari padahal sudah tahu akan kalah?

Dan memang, sepertinya kedua pemuda yang masih berada di tahun pertama sekolah menengah itu tidak bisa dipisahkan. Dimana ada Midorima, pasti ada Akashi, dan juga sebaliknya.

Namun, bukan berarti Midorima senang dengan segala sikap yang dimiliki Akashi.

Memang benar apa yang selalu dibicarakan gadis-gadis yang berada di kelasnya itu. Akashi Seijuurou memang penuh perhatian, lembut pada para gadis, dan juga bersikap tenang. Oh, jangan lupa bahwa Akashi itu kelewat tampan.

Bagi Midorima, ada satu sikap Akashi yang tidak diketahui orang lain selain dirinya. Karena mungkin sikap itu hanya diunjukkan pada Midorima seorang.

Akashi itu jahil, dan Midorima tidak menyukainya. (Karena jika Akashi sudah mengusilinya, wajahnya akan memanas, degupan jantungnya akan tidak terkontrol, dan dia tidak bisa berbicara tanpa tergagap.)

Jadi, jika ada satu hal yang Midorima Shintarou ingin sekali hindari, maka itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou yang jahil.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Midorima, mau berapa lama lagi kau akan menatap papan?" tanya Akashi tidak sabaran. Pasalnya, sudah 5 menit setelah Akashi menjalankan bidaknya, dan Midorima belum juga mengambil langkah.

"Diamlah, aku sedang berpikir, nanodayo." jawab Midorima singkat. 

"Hm? Memikirkan tentangku, kah?"

Inilah yang dibenci Midorima. Wajahnya seketika memanas mendengar pertanyaan Akashi yang dibumbui nada jahil itu. 

"T-tentu saja tentang pergerakanku, nanodayo!"

"Pergerakan? Pergerakan untuk lebih dekat denganku? Tak kusangka kau begitu menyukaiku, Midorima."

Aish, Midorima sepertinya salah memilih kata.

"Pergerakan b-bidakku, nanodayo! Ternyata kau tidak sepintar seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang." Midorima mencoba untuk membalas Akashi―walau selama ini belum pernah berhasil.

Tapi Akashi hanya diam, senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya sudah hilang, sorot matanya berubah menjadi serius. Bukannya Midorima tidak suka dengan Akashi yang tidak membalas perkataannya lagi, tapi karena ia menjadi lebih risih jika ditatap seperti itu―seperti singa yang sudah siap menerkamnya.

Midorima berusaha tidak memikirkan tatapan itu, dan beralih menjalankan bidaknya. Manik Akashi pun mengarah pada bidak yang baru saja Midorima pindahkan. 

"Midorima, menurutmu, bagaimana membuat orang yang kita sukai menyukai kita juga?" 

Tipikal Akashi sekali, menanyakan pertanyaan yang berbelit-belit―tunggu. Apa maksud dari pertanyaannya tadi?

"Menurut buku yang pernah kubaca, kau harus membuat orang itu tersenyum." jawab Midorima sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya. 

Akashi terkekeh pelan, "Biar kutebak, buku yang kau baca itu novel milik Momoi, 'kan?"

"I-itu karena aku tak sengaja melihat sinopsisnya, nanodayo!"

Jawaban Midorima kembali membuat Akashi tersenyum―yang mau tak mau, membuat Midorima tersenyum juga.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Akashi menghela nafas pendek dan mempercepat langkahnya. Buku-buku yang dibawanya sudah mulai terasa berat. Apa ruang guru masih jauh?

Seharusnya memang bukan Akashi yang membawakan buku-buku teman sekelasnya itu ke ruang guru, tetapi karena ia tak tega melihat siswi yang harus membawanya, maka ia langsung saja menawarkan dirinya untuk membawanya.

BRAK!

Bukan, ia tidak menabrak seseorang. Ia sudah melihat seorang berambut hijau yang akan berbelok dan berpapasan dengannya. Namun, saat ia ingin melangkah, ia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan menerjang si orang berambut hijau itu.

"Aduh.." orang yang kini berada di bawah Akashi itu meringis, lalu menatap tepat ke kedua manik merah Akashi. "Akashi? Apa yang kau laku―"

"Midorima, jika kepalamu maju sedikit lagi, kita akan berciuman." Akashi memotong ucapan Midorima, yang tentu wajahnya sekarang sudah sewarna dengan rambut Akashi. 

Ah, ingin sekali Akashi menghabisinya sekarang juga―untungnya sudah jam pulang, dan di lorong itu hanya ada mereka berdua―dengan posisi yang, er, ambigu. 

"Ha-harusnya kau yang memundurkan kepalamu, nanodayo! Bangunlah, b-bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?!" sahut Midorima dengan panik, membuat Akashi ingin mengarungi dan membawanya pulang.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan kalau aku suka padamu? Apa kau juga menyukaiku?" tanya Akashi, tetap mempertahankan posisi mereka. 

Mata Midorima semakin membulat, dan kalau bisa, wajahnya semakin memerah. "Kau bicara apa, sih, Akashi?"

Bukannya menjawab, Akashi langsung saja melumat bibir Midorima yang terbuka, membuat kaget si penerima ciuman. Tapi pada akhirnya membalas ciuman Akashi itu. 

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Akashi, setelah menarik dirinya dari ciuman singkat itu.

Wajah Midorima yang masih memerah itu hanya mengangguk.

"Aku ingin kau mengatakannya."

"I-iya, aku juga menyukaimu, nanodayo."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Kau tahu, aku memikirkan perkataanmu tentang 'bagaimana membuat orang yang kita suka menyukai kita juga' itu.”

“Memangnya kenapa, nanodayo?”

“Karena setiap aku melihatmu tersenyum, aku semakin menyukaimu.”

“...”

“Midorima? Kenapa wajahmu memerah lagi?”

“Ti-tidak apa-apa, nanodayo.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Itulah mengapa Midorima tidak suka Akashi yang jahil hanya pada dirinya seorang.


End file.
